galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Goliath
LPA_world_team.gif What is Project Goliath? Project Goliath is the name given to the Genetically engineered substance to surpass all human limits, which was privately funded by a unknown person within Old Earth which was approved by the state. The basic theory of the project is a serious of painful injections of procedures in the form of a fluid called tetroxclimine and a gas call zetopamenthanix, two elements discovered by the private team of scientists, and introduce them into the blood stream and cerebral cortex. They are allowed to incubate within the bloodstream, requiring low exposure to waves of gamma radiation to activate the two elements within the bloodstream. Research from the team of scientist have showed that 3% of the 136 test subjects survived the procedures. Each time, the process was perfected more and more, the scientists mainly testing on primates in an underground research facility. The ground breaking moment came when the scientists successfully tested the process, now modified a total of 57 times, upon ten primates. Each one showed increased strength, speed, and mental processing. None died. Afterward, the team was given the green light by the President himself to authorized the first human subject, a homeless man who was given the code name "Adam". Note: Reports from researchers: The subject "Adam" is beginning to show irregularities. Further investigations have reported a further increase in brain capacity. The subject's cot was seen ripped from its galvanized bonds from the hidden camera in the room. The subject was seen sitting across the room from the cot, watching a particularly violent movie on his television set. We have been advised to withold such violent content from his television in the future and keep watch for these peculiar events. The theory of "telekenesis" is being reviewed by our team and by Chairman Danchou Zetsubou faster than they move. In one recipient of a variation of the Serum, grants the ability to perform any action that is seen by the individual, i.e. Photographic Reflexes.. Goliath Soilders The most common set of powers granted by is that of exceeding peak human potential. Making people of Project Goliath glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. Due to the Serum's ability to counteract the acids in the muscle that cause fatigue, allowing the individual to maintain strenuous physical activity for hours on end before tiring. The serum also increases the individual's metabolism, allowing them to heal faster than a normal human, giving them enhanced durability. Along with increased durability, the increased metabolism these Goliaths enjoy also grants them immunity from nearly any poison known to man, due to their body's ability to process it faster than the effects can cause harm to their body. The serum also affects the mind, allowing the individual to retain and recall any information they take in. It also allows the individual's mind to react and process data faster, which improves their reflexes far beyond those of a normal human. For example, one person had stated that he can dodge bullets because he can see faster than they move. In one recipient of a variation of the Serum, grants the ability to perform any action that is seen by the individual, i.e. Photographic Reflexes.. These have been broken down in Grades. Perks This Project allows the user at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural.(Pick 4) *Contaminant Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Wisdom *Regenerative Healing Factor Gene-Splicing The user is able to take the DNA of any species or any individual being and is able to modify it and insert it into the DNA of any other species to strengthen or modified the host's body. *Biological Manipulation *DNA Manipulation *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Fertility Inducement *Fusionism *Hybrid Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Pregnancy Inducement *Science Affined Physiology *Science Manipulation Category:Information Category:Directory